Halo: Battle of Earth
by theepicME1211
Summary: When James-227's team is entirely Killed save for him during the battle of earth (specifically prior to Master Cheif's arrival to Voi) he is assigned to an entirely new team but will he survive the Covenant? (Story arc begins ch. 4) (rated T for language and violence and possible romance).
1. Chapter 1

_This is a new fanfiction I'm writing. This was actually not the first fiction I wanted in the competition. The fic battled against a star wars fiction (completed the first chapter but it's really just a little back scenes version of the decide your destiny: the lost legion book but I decided that a halo is better (I wasn't hardcore until I played it for the first time a few weeks ago and yes I didn't play it yet because I didn't have a 360) This is set around the time voi was conquered (although I don't know if there is a book on how the covenant conquered it but I'm putting this in.) and will continue through to the end of halo 3 as an alternate storyline up to master chiefs (john-117) activation of the halo array. Ok I have been spending too much time on this and it's time to start this story. (oh and also I will be breaking some canon for the sake of shortening the time to make the fiction)_

**Spartan-227 (otherwise known as James): **I was running and panting as I shot 2 more grunts with my weapon. "Cover me I am moving in" I heard someone yell and I moved in to cover him so he could reach one of the many landed phantoms deploying the "aliens" onto the battlefield. There were way too many jackals covering the phantom but I saw a pelican fly overhead deploying more marines. A Spartan like me wouldn't have trouble as I am one of the many Spartan III's that were made to cheaply combat the covenant. Alas I was waiting too long for them to strike Voi and the covenant ended up doing a sneak attack the moment we let our guard down. I was now fighting the jackals as my marine friend got the bomb on the phantom but got shot and killed when he jumped off the phantoms front. "NO JOHNNY" (that was not his name but it's my most common quote) then I heard the scream. A soldier was screaming INSIDE the base which was important since the battle was outside. I rushed in and saw the floods invading. There were about five but even I knew that floods have brought down entire countries. I decided it would be easier to simply trap and then kill them since I won't have stragglers and the soldier might not be infected with the flood.

I proceeded to do that trapping them in a room but the soldier that was screaming did in fact get infected and I followed a procedure since there was no cure. It was bloody but I gave him a headshot and put the marine to rest. I did notice some falcons picking up marines in an apparent retreat and I saw several marines move to a falcon while I got orders to retreat and get into a falcon. From there I was driven to a nearby base to participate in an open skirmish with the plasma shields and everything with pelicans and phantoms blasting everything. I thought I saw 3 scarabs but instead it was 2 scarabs and a crashed pelican (I feel the vision correcting thing on my visor doesn't work sometimes) but when we landed it was on the flank of their wraiths obliterating the pelicans.

My objective was simple; eliminate the wraiths so we can give them an airstrike or instead eliminate the scarabs to allow for a larger but less likely to work ground attack. The wraith elimination was chosen and I get to the first wraith and "boarded" it. I planted a grenade and jumped back before it exploded while the other 4 units (the pilot waited in the falcon for orders) planted the grenades on the other 4 wraiths and ran. The boom was large as I reported the elimination of the wraiths and VTOL's and our exoatmospheric insertion ships stormed and purged earths land. Marines and Grunts alike were killed by the land purge since the mass amount of exoatmospheric insertions caused the land to rupture into tectonic plate like areas with a scary magma core waiting at the fall if you decide you want to get off the plate.

**Marine-2541 (alongside James): **"James what the hell just happened?" I asked James one of the Spartan 3 units that were sent in to help at Voi. "That is the same thing I am wondering right now…" James responded having a posture that seemed to say we were in grave danger. We were behind an ODST pod and 20 units were converging on our position while anything that could carry more than just the pilot were being flown to pick up all units since the covenant were going to glass Voi and the nearby debris was sure to obliterate anyone on these plates. The ODST member inside had gotten out and helped us 2 soldiers in the covenant battle. There were falcons and pelicans coming to pick up as many soldiers as possible but there were not enough carriers to get all the solider and james was beginning to be worn down as he requested the nearest falcon for pickup. The ODST had been firing and ran out of ammo and gave me his gun to hold as he brought out a sniper. Eventually as the battle wore on we got picked up for our next battle location.

**James (the Spartan): **The falcon got to our position just in time as an explosion hit our location. The Marine was dropped off at a nearby base in another location while I was dropped off at a base several hundred miles away. "James we would like to congratulate you for battling at Voi while the battle raged and everyone in Spear Team but you were lost." A Spartan commander said to me and then I was told to choose between 3 teams one including a leader position. Of course the one that needed a leader was chosen. "You will be sent on a mission to a secret rebel base soon but first meet up with the team." I was ordered and went to the team's hangar (The team had its own hangar while it waited for a new leader) and the first thing I learned was its name. I am a professional solider and leader so I began by learning the team's name. I walked in and they just told me when they saw me "Welcome to Executor Team" "Can I just call this team E.T.?" I asked "Sure but first my name is Simon-452 I am the engineer" "Oh and I am Bailey-172" "I'm Balin-281" "Finally I'm Holland-178" "Hey you forgot me I am Winter-357 and also your pilot" and their genders are in the same order as their names: Simon Male, Bailey Female, Balin Male, Holland Male, Winter Female. Simon was wearing orange on his Armor Bailey on the other hand was wearing Sky Blue, Balin was wearing Forest Green, Holland was wearing normal grey, Winter was wearing white. (James is Black and Marine Blue) We were in the falcon and off to the mission just after the introductions.

_Sorry for breaking canon (if I did) and also since it has been so long to make these things between my "special schedule" that I have to work around I decided to not release the Artemis fowl Fan-fiction until later. I am sorry for not updating anything in a long time~theepicME1211_


	2. Attack of rebel base A21

_I decided that 2 chapters in a week is a good start to this Fanfiction. Due to this I plan for excitement (this is also my first teen one for violence (and the fact that I don't want people raging about how the halo series itself is rated M save for 1 game) anyway let's just get on with the story. NOTE: You must read the entire story (that is prior to the chapter) to understand what this is about. I am also trying a new font size in order to take up more space and make my story not so… scrunched up._

**James-227:** "Winter this IS neutral space where were landing right?" I asked Winter as we began our landing near the rebel base. "Yes I am sure this is neutral" There were a few marines alongside us when BOOM and a Falcon went down "I thought you said this was a neutral area!" I asked Winter. "Yes as in militia firing at everyone that type of neutral." She replied as I put my hand to my face (or I should say helmet) "Just land us and see if you can find yourself some cover because when I call for you to land where we planned I need the Falcon flying through the sky when I end my statement." "Yes sir" she replied and our team got out. Balin and Holland were to infiltrate the facility using the back door which we were facing and as for Bailey and I we would infiltrate the facility from a loading dock that was to be opened to get some of our guns.

Bailey and I had the easy infiltration but Balin and Holland were not so lucky… We got to the base quite easily but there seemed to be burns from possible plasma weapons but humans were hated by all Covenants so they couldn't have been dealing with the covenant. The loading dock was open but the truck gone so worrying about getting in on time wasn't a problem. As we walked we got a gargled message from Balin and Holland *this is Balin we require reinforcements to flank them from their left (which by the way the side door was on) the covenant took over this base and Brutes are closing in…*

"We have to help them!" Bailey said and I complied but when we got there the enemies were almost on top of them. "Should we open fire or should we throw a grenade?" Bailey asked "I think it's safer to open fire and try not to hurt Balin and Holland" I replied and loaded our MA5's. We opened fire and called in the marines (which were there for reinforcements) which arrived at the battles waning point. Most of the covenant soldiers retreated and were going to tell their leaders of our entrance. "We should call in for an evac at the entrance because you two are wounded" I said as I got ready to request the evacuation. "No don't call in for evac unless it's necessary because we're just fine." Balin and Holland replied at the same time. "But if we stay and the covenant now knows were here there won't be much time before banshees are above us and then we cannot do anything about the base."I reasoned with them but they insisted that we continue.

We continued but eventually the power was cut and night vision was turned on. *Winter what's the situation is outside?* I questioned as we walked in the dark. *Just fine for now but I am afraid that it won't stay this way for long* She replied and I briefed her on the events. *I just relayed the info to command, they say to go ahead and try to get information from the command center and I am sending you an alternate route to your objective and evacuation route.* Winter told me and an image flashed onto our helmets showing a map told me the entire layout of the base and where I should take my team. Instantly we were running faster as we split up again with Holland and I moving and suppressing the enemies while Bailey and Balin rush in taking anything in their way out and getting the information from the rebels onto a flash drive. The plan went off without a hitch with nobody (except the covenant of course) getting hurt TOO bad. We were on our way out when I called Winter letting her know that we were en route to the new evacuation area.

Several Jackals were waiting at the new location probably about to enter to attack the intruders of their "base" We were on top until the Brutes arrived and we were forced into cover. "452 GET ONE OF THOSE BRUTES WITH A SNIPER" I yelled as we were being bore down on by the enemy when our ride got here. The Falcon physically ran into a row of enemies and allowed us to try to advance farther. We were running when a needle rifle shot several rounds into Balin's leg seriously injuring his leg while a elite pulled Winter out of the falcon and almost killed her by slamming her into the falcon several times before Simon shot it right in the head. "Get in and help Winter and Balin in. Simon you're an engineer and backup pilot right?" I said while we fired and ran at the same time "Yes I'm an engineer which means I am qualified as a backup pilot" He replied as I grabbed Winter off the ground. I saw Balin get in and I placed Winter in her seat.

"Ok we have to patch her up." I said as I grabbed the backup First Aid kit from the Falcon's interior. "Bailey and Holland man the machine guns and make sure we get out of here in one piece." I ordered as I removed a piece of her armor "We have a few broken bones just what we need." I stated as Winter moaned in pain. "Balin are you ok?" I asked Balin as he was shot with the needle rifle "Depends on what you consider ok. If you consider OK to be having very powerful needles into your leg and blood everywhere then that's OK." He replied in a sarcastic sense "I see your sarcasm has not gone down any which means you're just fine."

We eventually arrived back at base and Winter due to her injuries (and the fact that Spartan-III's don't go through the augmentation process that normal Spartan-II's do) was put on rest and we got a new member on the team named Nexus. Nexus didn't talk much but that didn't matter because he was only going to be on the team for 3 weeks with our technology and be assigned to a new team that needed a replacement. "Your next mission is an important aerial battle that may turn the tide of the covenant battle."

_Testing a new font to see if my stories are a bit more fleshed out and easy to read also these missions do not go with canon and should not be treated as a real part of the story (unless you want it to be :D ) Reviews are always accepted (Unless they are flames in which I will hunt you down.) and please favorite because I have some epic battles and a better storyline cooking up._


	3. Battle of Izhevesk

_Welcome my slaves! So I see you are now addicted (or are just reading on to see is the plot gets any more exciting) to my story… anyway I have nothing more to say so let us continue in the plotline._

**James: **Our next mission briefing went as shown: _A major battle took place in the Russian town of Izhevesk which in 2009 was the 20__th__ largest town in Russia but ever since 2354 it had been in a steady decline to which the biggest buildings were a UNSC building and an ONI building. The Covenant attacked this after Voi and your operation at the rebel base so you must move in and neutralize the Covenant in both of the buildings so the Covenant do not get a hold on the operations that we are planning._

"So in other words we are simply taking out a bunch of covenant in 2 important buildings… OK I guess that will work" Holland stated before a new voice appeared

_Beginning suit calibration… Complete; my name is Andrea and I will be your new AI._

"New AI, what happened to the old one?" I asked as I realized that we never did get AI support during the last mission.

"Um… it got fried during a mission to defend sword base during the fall of Reach." Simon replied  
"What do you mean by fried?" I asked

"We hooked it up to the mainframe of SWORD base and we never got the chance to recover it before the glassing apparently obliterating it… It would have gone rampant even if we did get it back." Simon told me. "Oh and UNSC was too lazy to get us a new one before today" He added on.

"Andrea will we have support for this mission?" Bailey asked the new AI

_Yes you will have support in the form of a squad of 18 marines waiting to storm the front of either building when called upon as well as AS (air support) in the form of a falcon to pick up your team and 3 pelicans to attack the buildings or the city should you call upon it or you fail the mission._

"Ok that is good so let's get moving off to Izhevesk." I told them as we got into a pelican with a Marine pilot. We stood around a UNSC holographic projector displaying the city and the two target buildings. "I want Holland and Nexus on sniper duty while Bailey, Simon, and I move in on the 4th floor of the UNSC building to try to storm it from the right flank." I told them as we arrived into the city and began flying overhead. "As for the ONI building I want Nexus, Bailey, and Simon to take the building from the 14th floor (out of 38 floors which were mostly derelict from floor 23 up) while me and Holland provide some air support from falcons that I will bring in personally from the UNSC helipad.

Blasts began hitting our pelican as I noticed that there were anti-air cannons blasting at us "So that's why they called us in…" I stated as I told Nexus and Simon to drop and eliminate the Anti-air cannons so we could continue to the building.

**Simon:** Me and Nexus walked the stretch to the AA cannons. I noticed Nexus had not said one word since he temporarily joined the team. "Don't talk much do ya?" I asked trying to make a casual conversation. He shook his head and pointed to his shield activator to warn me to activate my shields. Elites were standing near the Grunts which were facing us making it harder to sneak up on them. "Ok I don't want to engage in a firefight as there are elites that will obviously outgun us so we need someone to provide a distraction" I requested over a comm.

_Should I make a request for distraction units to strike from behind or simply activate some active camouflage so you can sneak behind. _Andrea asked me.

"I want the camouflage armor ability." I told her.

_Activating active camouflage ability on Spartan-III's Nexus and Simon beginning… Deactivating armor locks… checking UNSC database… DONE I have now gotten armor abilities for the entire team but for now you will be using active camouflage._

"Good" I praised her before we sneaked behind and took out the elites and eliminated the grunts commandeering the 3 cannons.

*There are 3 other cannons on the other side of the road. Use one to eliminate those and use the other to eliminate any Covenant air forces especially the phantoms should you let them know you're here* We were told by James and we did both with ease and we were picked up by the pelican.

**James:** "Andrea run a scan on nearby enemy forces in the area" I requested

_Beginning scan with basic satellite equipment… Basic equipment gives more than 500 Covenant forces in the area and about 250 Rebel forces trying to fight them off. Would you like a more advance scan with UNSC or ONI equipment?_  
"Run the scan with ONI equipment but if you cannot breach use UNSC equipment"

_Running ONI scan… Unable to use ONI equipment I am now switching over to UNSC equipment… UNSC equipment giving same readings but an unknown force is advancing on the streets to the middle of a standoff between rebel and covenant forces._

"Thank you for letting us know" I said and I told our pilot to drive to the 4th floor

"No can do the 4th floor is way too dangerous" He told me

"Do it you peace muffin helicopter pilot." I yelled at him and he did it after that and that is why I dislike pilots of falcons and pelicans that do not go into direct battle. "Ok and I want Holland and Nexus you see that hill? I want you to take sniper position up at that hill" I ordered them.

**Holland:** "God I hate sniper duty…" I told Nexus attempting to make the oaf that never talks to actually talk. I saw three grunts walking the third floor and we took them out. A small Elite meeting was going on probably discussing the next attack. "Ok let's snipe them and keep their meeting from getting any… devious ideas" I told him and the meeting was short lived when each one fell and they didn't know where the attackers were"

*OK I need you to get Oscar mike and move in to the top floor and wait for us to get there as we need supporting fire* we were ordered and I requested a falcon through Andrea and within 10 minutes we were waiting for the others to arrive.

**Bailey:** "Guys we have to hurry because I don't think Simon has the ability to instantly fry computers" I urged James. It's too bad Winter is gone because she was the only one I could really talk too. "Look out I think two Elites are coming from the corner" James warned me as we took position. The Elites were taken out using active camouflage and Simon came out just in time because reinforcements were coming in for the covenant.

We met Nexus and Holland at the top of the UNSC building where they told us that the Pilot was already gone. "Damn pinko commies they never go into real battle and never stay at the sight of danger"

**James:**"Andrea I need you to request us a falcon to get us out of here ASAP"

_Requesting falcon… Nearest falcon 14 miles from your current location… Requesting… Request acknowledged falcon will be arriving on your position in 8 minutes minimum._

"Ok executioner we have to defend our position for 8 minutes" I told them and grunts began flooding the area but we managed and eventually gained enough position to temporarily block the door. Eventually Banshees equipped with some form of radiation gun shot at us and began charging for a big beam to kill us all and it shot it at the door when the falcon arrived.

_Radiation shields at 90%... 80%... 60%... 30%... 10%... 5%..._

We had all sprinted inside the falcon but Nexus was shot by a needle rifle and was slowed and as we had to get away he jumped but barely missed and fell 18 floors down to his death. I had asked the pelicans to obliterate the ONI building at once to be safe as we had to retreat.

_We could have gotten the ONI codes…_ Andrea said depressed as we got the orders to go to a floating fortress ship that was dedicated to us to use against a fleet of covenant ships. "Give me info on that ship Andrea" I told her

_This is the UNSC Reach dedicated to battling it is outfitted with rapid fire ballistics and several different types of plasma weaponry. In three days time you will be sent in to attack the covenant fleet but until then your next mission will send you to collect an AI captured by the flood._

_So did you like this chapter? I plan to include 3 new members, possible sequel, and possible romance? Anyway this chapter is over and other than that I have nothing~theepicME1211_


	4. The space battle (Hades campaign arc)

_Now I have decided that I will put some announcements about stuff on here. Anyway let's continue_

**Simon:** An engineer's dream was what that beauty of a ship was. The UNSC's entire stolen tech closet was on this thing. I saw the 6 shade turrets to be operated by some soldiers then a bunch of plasma cannons and wraith cannons (plus a honed version of the plasma pistols charged shot with no recoil) and once more an engineer's dream. Teams of marines were running back and forth to different areas when we boarded with our pelican (modified to carry passengers into space). Several longsword's flew about the fleet. The ship itself was called the UNSC _Executer_ and as we went aboard we met Winter and 3 other Spartans. Also there were several UNSC-Frigates and Halycon-light cruisers surrounding us.

"This is our new team that was ordered to be assigned to us for more firepower and multitasking missions." Winter told us and she introduced the three "The person in the red and cobalt colored armor is Pete-132 he will be our pilot because I wanted some action. Also the guy in the purple and black armor is D' because he never told us our name. Finally the one in the white and black armor is lucky-681"

**James:** _I will sync momentarily… Syncing… it seems that D' does not have a file I can sync to… weird I am getting some type of blockage from D's armor and I need possible ONI equipment to access his armor… I will be looking through the earlier ONI passwords through the UNSC database to find a trend._

"D' what's with your armor and why can't Andrea access it?" I asked him but of course almost exactly like Nexus he did not respond. I whispered to Bailey "Keep an eye on him while I go to the admiral to check out the mission the UNSC is sending us on." I told her. The ship itself had 5 floors with each having 12 foot high roofs meaning this ships interior alone was tall. Then it in itself was 3 miles long (although only 1 and ¾ was the interior length) the stolen tech closet from the UNSC must have been emptied to build this and the ship had 4 different hangars in the back (one on the first and one on the 4th floor on each side) holding 4 pelicans 30 Longswords (hung like star wars TIE fighters when not in use) and 18 Sabres (which were re-implemented for our use). Of course Winter forgot someone as a pink and white Spartan-III came up to me and introduced herself

"My name is Jasmine-729 and I will be a backup alongside Si here" and a Spartan-II appeared in black and white armor.

"Hello how's it going?" He asked me and struck me as a very strong willed solider.

**3 Days Later: Just prior to the assault on an unknown covenant fleet.**

**James:** "Yes" I asked someone wanting me from the radar room on the 3rd floor.

"There seems to be a fleet converging on our position" He told me

"Friendly?" I asked him.

"I do not know but we can always send a Sabre out to see if it gets fried" He replied sarcastically resulting in a smack on the back of the head.

"I don't like sarcasm" I told him and I flew a longsword by myself straight into the fleet which attacked very aggressively with covenant weapons (and ships meaning it was a covenant fleet) resulting in me telling my fleet to prepare to attack. "Covenant fleet inbound repeat Covenant fleet inbound"

*_Yes sir we will attack when they are in range*_

The fleet got in range and the enemies were hit at full power eliminating 3 different ships before a giant blast and the First floor of the ship was up in smoke "GO FULL POWER AT THEM" I yelled but the enemy boarded and attacked with a gruntapocalypse. Eventually the ship was completely overpowered and D' was doing absolutely nothing to help. In fact I saw him assassinate one of our marines guarding the door to the life support.

"What are you doing?" I shouted at him and he aimed at me. My training saved me because at the last second I slid out of the way and disabled him with a well placed plasma pistol shot.

***Ship systems at critical. Escape pods 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 should be taken to escape immediately and all remaining soldiers should board all remaining fighters immediately***

"We need to get the hell out of here" Simon yelled as he rushed for the escape pod room.

*EXECUTIONER TEAM GET TO THE ESCAPE PODS* I screamed into the mike and I ran into a pod.

I saw all the pods were launched but realized something was wrong. As it turned out we were not over earth but an uncharted planet.

"Andrea do you have any info on this planet" I asked

_Yes I have an extensive research database on it. This planet is called Hades by humans after the greek god of death. The air is breathable but this is completely covenant occupied. The nearest craft will take 4 days to get here and get you out on the slimmest odds._

"As for the rest of the team?" I asked

_Everyone's life signs state that they are OK but Winter and Si may have been injured as life signs are only at 40%._

"What is the spread for the team's landings?"

_Winter and Si are the nearest ones as they took the same pod. The next closest are a group of 13 marines that crammed in together. Bailey and Simon are farther than everyone else but the rest of the team has taken some Sabres and are going for help._

"OK time to move out" I told myself and grabbed some assault rifle clips and prepared my plasma pistol when a blast obliterated my pod and I fell unconscious for the rest of the time.

**Si: **Back when I was in Hades I landed in an escape pod with Winter. Now we were looking for a way off of that rock when we saw 2 other escape pods flying over and spirits began dropping troops off to scout our location and possible deaths. Winter told me "You take the escape pod over the hill (later recognized as James's pod) and I will take the one on the other side (the marines' pod)" I ran so hard that I could have ran 18 miles and never stopped. Eventually I ran up to the pod which was severely damaged and discovered James inside unconscious and missing his left arm. I took his assault rifle pocketed his plasma pistol and dragged him out of there by the arm.

"What are the life signs on him?" I asked Andrea

_Life signs at critical but you may find a medical pack to keep him in a stable state. Winter has set up a pod near Bailey and Simons pod and you can get there in under one and a half hours._

I grabbed the pack and stabilized him and then I inspected James and concluded that a wraith shot his pod and he lost the arm either when the wraith hit the pod or on impact with the ground. I carried him to the camps location by nightfall and discovered that 13 marines, Bailey, Winter, and Simon were waiting for me.

"Took you long enough" a marine commented before noticing James's injuries

"He is somewhat stable" I told them before we rested.

***3 days later as they were rescued***

(For the sake of space I decided that it's up for you to decide what happened on the 3 days they were camping out)

**Winter: **"LOOK VTOLS INBOUND AND 2 FALCONS!" I yelled as I tried to establish radio contact

***Hello this is foxtrot over***

***This is Winter-357 of Executioner team. We have lost at least 7 of out of our 18 soldiers that came with us on this rock over***

***The falcons will be landing as soon as we deploy the elephants over***

James has been off and on better or worse since he lost the arm and I fear that if they don't get an artificial arm on him soon he may not be able to function in the army.


	5. Dog retrieval

_I actually plan a new Fanfiction when I get this one completed featuring the same memorable team (or a team I try to make memorable) And an entirely new enemy that killed off the flood from their system. Anyway after this arc there will be 4 more chapters and then I will wrap up with them finishing off the covenant bunkered down in the pentagon museum (I'm spoiling but who gives a care)_

_**November 8**__**th**__** 2552**_

**James: **"What the heck happened to me and where am I?" I questioned when I had awakened.

"Look at your arm and it can tell you everything." Winter told me.

"Where is the rest of the team?" I asked

"Well Jasmine, Simon, Bailey, and Holland are heading back to earth to support UNSC forces there" She answered "Holland was complaining and making sarcastic remarks the entire time. Si and Pete are at a forward post waiting for a covenant attack that supposedly is heading our way" She told me "As for Lucky… He is waiting for us so we can get debriefed for our next mission" For the first time I looked at my left arm and discovered that it was blown off and replaced with an artificial one. We proceeded to the debriefing area of the camp.

"I see your back up James" He said

"I see that there is a new mission" I responded back

"What's the mission?" Winter asked

Instantly Andrea's "face" appeared on the screen and we were debriefed

_James I see your back up and ready to fight. Your next mission is to infiltrate a covenant compound and get a rare species of dog meant for tactical operations but this one we got when you were unconscious and it was captured when we were getting out of here. Now the layout of the compound will be displayed on your visor (I did try to make a map of the compound but failed spectacularly) Now as you can see the dog is being kept at the heart of the compound and Is very well guarded for an unknown reason. You must infiltrate trying not to be noticed via a stolen phantom and get that animal for use of the Hades campaign._

I picked up an MA5 and a Magnum weighing it on my artificial arm

"You think you can use that artificial arm when you are using another sidearm?" Lucky asked

"Yeah why" I replied

"Because my brother used to have a artificial arm for his dominant left hand and he could never fire a sidearm from that arm again because he didn't have the ability to take the recoil from the magnum… he died learning that…" Lucky told me but after the last few words he went silent and I saw winter pick up a magnum and that was it.

"Why are you bringing a magnum if you're just going to be picking us up" I asked

"Do you REALLY think I want a repeat of that last incident where I broke a bunch of bones?" She asked "and besides I have some C-4 that you will need to enter the compound from the roof."

We didn't see a falcon

"Where's the falcon?" I asked Andrea

_I forgot to tell you that you will be raiding a slightly smaller outpost to get the phantom which will be refueling._

I thought 'god I cannot believe this' and we moved out to the vicinity. We were accompanied by 18 soldiers and when we approached a covenant guard tower (a quarter scale spire without the shields) we were being fired at and elites began shooting with brutes. There was one man that day that helped every soldier in the action of kill or be killed, greater love hath no man than this, that a man lay down his life for his friends (john 15:13) He had saved 16 soldiers but died when a brute rode a chopper into him.

"NO, HELP HIM!" I yelled as I shot the brute off his chopper with my left hand and I kneeled over him.

"Get over here there are reinforcements coming and the phantom is ready" Lucky yelled at me and I got in. "Get this drop shield because we are going to be fighting close quarters type personal and I am going to get this machine gun… god damn this thing is heavy, how do Pete and Si carry this thing" He swore and when we arrived we did not see any covenant forces

"Coast is clear" Winter told us and we all ran. She slapped the C-4 right on the door and ran back to the phantom. When the C-4 exploded we raided the base destroying much of the surprised forces that we saw but brutes took position making have to bunker down.

"Andrea options" I asked

_You can wait for them to come up on your position and from there attack at close range or you can wait while their firing and attack them with blind fire in hopes of hitting something._

We went for the second option. We took the brutes out but we were running out of ammunition. Lucky ran over and grabbed a plasma pistol and I grabbed a needle rifle. We eventually found the dog and it ran and tackled me trying to lick me to death.

*Mission complete I repeat mission complete we have the dog* I said into the radio and we came out with no trouble and returned to camp.

*ODST's inbound on locations B, C encampment A, D and we have some going feet first into a spire.* I heard on the radio and when we got back I started issuing commands.

**Nightfall**

**Lucky:** I went into the control room and began searching the UNSC database for more on my brother's death because they didn't tell me everything about my marine brother's death.

**C:\UNSC\FILE\MCRP\DTHS**

…**.**

…

**PASSWORD REQUIRED**

**C:\UNSC\FILE\MCRP\DTHS\PASS:15368389402894**

…**.**

…**.**

**WELCOME TO THE UNSC MORGUE DATABASE**

**MRGU\1899\LUKE SMITHENFIELD**

**FELL IN FALL OF REACH EN ROUTE OPERATION: UPPERCUT. DIED TO MALFUNCTIONING ARM, KIG-YAR PLASMA RIFLE BLAST O THE HEAD. DIED ON THE SPOT, IF DID NOT DIE IMMEDIATELY DIED WHEN JORGE-052 ACTIVATED SLIPSPACE BOMB AND NOBLE SIX WAS PUSHED OFF COVENANT CRUISER. OTHER INFO REQUIRES PASSWORD…**

**MRGU\1899\LUKE SMITHENFIELD\PASS:18631346267**

…

…

**PASSWORD ACCEPTED**

_Another good chapter don't you think. I integrated Big and Rich's song 8__th__ of November with the date and the bible verse appearing at the start of the song. I tried to use as realistic as possible computer terminal stuff. Anyway I hope you liked this chapter and please review so I can make you fans happy~theepicME1211_


	6. Final Battle of Hades (end of arc)

**James:** "I see you like to know about your brother" I asked in the computer room as I watched lucky read over his brother's death over and over.

"Wha… What are you doing here? You're supposed to be asleep" His frustrated reply came out.

"Hmm I wonder what I can do for you and by the way… where did you get those-" I said but I was cut off by the computer activating a base alarm.

**Narraration:** _The base was seized in a panic as the soldiers closest to a gun grabbed it and many soldiers rushed to a storage area to grab something close to an assault rifle or at least a pistol to shoot an enemy with. As for James and Lucky… they both had an elevator open and they entered leading to an underground base. The alarm that went off would be later considered a false alarm and lead to Lucky's inevitable death. The base went to rest before the morning without realizing that Lucky, James, Winter, and (the dog) Calico had disappeared from sight. Si and Pete had began a patrol when the alarm ended. The team was in a debriefing room where they questioned what was going on._

**James****: **I was in a debriefing like room with the group and Calico the dog. Our helmets were on the other side of the room and for the first time I noticed Winters features: She had brown hair in an almost side-swept wave. It was almost caramel brown and very perfect on her oval face with sky blue eyes.

**Winter: **One thing I had noticed when I looked at James was his hazel eyes. His scarred face made him look like a veteran while those eyes… They defined him even with his cropped hair. He was wearing the SPARTAN-III armor so I could not tell if he had a 6-pack or something along those lines but he was definitely strong.

**Lucky:** I almost died laughing when Winter and James stared at each-other for the absolute longest time. I had made a bet when I met James and Winter with Holland, Bailey, and Simon {Yeah I convinced Simon to join in}. They eventually broke eye contact and James punched me for laughing.

"Shut up before I shove a ammunition magazine down your throat" James threatened.

"Shouldn't we get to the helmets and guns" Winter tried to stop us before we fought.

We grabbed our guns and placed on our helmets (in which Winter made sure to sneak something onto the back of James's armor…) and went into the next room. When we got inside the door slid closed behind us and three seats (and a dog seat) appeared for us to sit in. An image of several covenant leaders appeared on screen but they were not all the ones you see that orchestrate the real attacks. A voice began speaking from the ISS (Immersive Sound Speakers) and told us what this was.

_As you can see these are not the hierarchs or in fact as you noticed not even prophets or their species but instead brutes. They are kingpins on Hades and if you take enough of these men out the entire planets covenant control will collapse on itself. They will be meeting (as they are controlling different lands and not just 1 entire mass government) at a major covenant controlled facility. Your job will be to simply sneak in and deal with the kingpins and troops from 3 nearby bases will capture stragglers. We do not know their power and Andrea will be placed in a chip to come alongside in order to disable power and in any case eliminate core systems. After that you will go into slipspace and eliminate a fleet converging over earth and the battle over earth will be finished and from there the chief will be able to end the battle from there for good. We will drop you off via a pelican 15 miles from position to avoid radar and we will have you dropped with 8 troops alongside two VTOL's dropping off a scorpion with two warthogs being dropped with a large pelican. From there you need to lead your armor column within scanning range which will be approximately 2 miles from their location. Your extra equipment lies in the next room and good luck._

"Ok so what the heck do we do with our MA5s then?" I asked and walked into the room. (The dog stayed back)

"Um… I guess we each have our own weapons apparently" Winter said walking over to an ordinance pod (yes implementing halo 4 features into 3's timeline) with her name on it.

I walked over to mine and looked over to the weapons. My equipment was basically a sniper rifle, active camouflage system (yes contradicting chapter 3 I know but a lot of things are being contradicted from chapter 3) as well as a camping stool and a tactical data pad.

"I see your sniping for us" James said as he walked over to his.

**James:** I walked and opened my pod revealing only 4 things. I got this: 1 rocket launcher 2 plasma grenades 6 fragmentation grenades as well as the armor lock ability and some weird package that I saw Lucky overlook. Inside of the package contained 4 rocket launcher rounds to add extra ammo and a specialized holster for a tri-barreled gun. Inside a radar jamming box was a crude but efficient gun created by someone with good skills. I read the note which said: _For James by Bailey: in the spare time during the war there is nothing to do but take apart my MA5 and modify it, taking the spare parts to create a new gun of any sort. Simon and Balin like to sit together and play chess while Si, Pete, and Jasmine go on missions or get injured and go to the infirmary. Good luck and hope you get back and I left you instructions in the box, from Bailey._

**Winter: **My equipment was much more standardized than Lucky's sniper based equipment and James's more anti-anything short of a corvette based equipment. I got a shotgun and 5 bandoliers to give to the other two. 3 were full of MA5 ammo and 1 full of Sniper ammo as well as 1 with shotgun ammo. Inside a box carried a few grenades and a note from bailey and an anti-radar box gave me a tri-pistol and a holster for it alongside instructions which read: _This gun can be fitted with basically any ballistic ammunition and will hold 3 bullets in the tri-barrels which can be set to automatically rotate for quick shots or manual rotation depending on what you need. This gun is semi-automatic and reloads likewise to a magnum and I gave you inside of this box which contains a hidden compartment 3 rounds of shotgun ammunition which will quickly damage any enemy within range but YOU MUST KEEP THE AMMUNITION MAGAZINE TO CONTINUE TO RELOAD THIS GUN AS THIS IS CUSTOM MADE WITH ANY PARTS I FOUND._

**James: **We walked into the next room and my left arm was feeling a phantom pain that the medics said would come with the arm which was also covered by part of the suit as they managed to get my nerves inside of an artificial skin around certain parts of the limb. I felt it was best that I put the holster with the gun on the left side so the arm with the best speed (as it is artificial) could grab it and deal a shotgun blast as bailey gave me my bandolier. We got into a pelican and began flying to the LZ.

"Lucky go back to your pod and open the package that you forgot" I yelled at him.

**20 miles later at the LZ **

Lucky took the scorpion and me and Winter got into the hog with a marine taking the turret while 3 took the other warthog (both being turret ones) and 4 got onto the scorpion. We rolled our column to the area where the aliens should have been. Lucky sneaked in with his camouflage and Winter covered my back as we guarded the only door.

*Contacts imminent, Listing contacts inside: 2 Hunters and 8 grunts alongside 3 skirmishers on each side with 5 brute chieftains as the people in the meeting and each of them have spikers* Lucky reported over the radio

*Ok can you figure out which is the leader?* Winter responded

*I labeled them and its contact A at the front but the door is completely locked down from what I can see. You will need to cut the power and eliminate all resistance or anything that sees you so they don't attempt to report you or more likely kill you.*

"Winter move out to the power station and cut off their power."

*What's your position on them at this moment?* I asked

*There are two balconies on each side and they extend to where you can see the meeting but the entire area that should have been the sticks is… shh my covers been blown should I take one with me because the hunters and jackals are coming up now with murder on their mind* He responded

*Abort, Abort get the hell out of there now and hurry, Winter is about to cut power*

*Too late to abort-* I heard a gunshot inside of the room and then lots of fighting and then garbled radio messages from Lucky.

*Winter what's your status*

*just cut power from your quadrants door and you should be able to get in and blow the first few to bits* Winter answered

*Stay at the door until you hear me yell and then open because I'm going to look for lucky since it can't be too late for him* I told her just as she appeared in the walkway.

"Take this, give me something to take with me" She gave me her shotgun and I gave her my rocket launcher.

I found the area that lead to the balcony and looked over the meeting from there. Lucky was standing, not dead but standing there with his sniper in one hand and tri-pistol in the other (Miranda Keyes; halo 3) 2 dead Hunters and several jackals were standing there while there were 2 dead brutes. I waited until the last second, ordered an evac from a Hornet, Jumped down to help and yelled.

**Winter: **The moment I heard the yell I opened the door and unleashed damnation upon all in the way of the rockets blast. Only a few enemies escaped and then they unleashed true security with enslaved elites forcing all of us to retreat including lucky (Calico had her own discreet dog mission) and the evac came but we had to jump. I saw James already in and held out his hand for both of us but only I had made it. The idiot pilot pulled out and we watched Lucky's last stand.

**Narraration: **Lucky had not made it into the VTOL due to the pilots fear. Lucky being a daredevil had grabbed his tri-pistol and James threw the shotgun he borrowed from Winter and lucky caught it unleashing everything he had at the remaining enemies, finishing off another pair of Hunters, 5 Elites, 37 Grunts, and the remaining Brutes. He was eventually pulling the trigger which killed 3 elites and 13 grunts before he was killed by a fuel rod gun to the face. The VTOL pilot killed everyone on the platform he was on and let James and Winter jump down to collect his dog tags and left. An hour later they were picked up via pelican and escorted to a combat fleet with the remaining members of Executioner.

_This chapter ends the Hades story arc but this is the second to last chapter __ the final chapter is going to be a battle above earth as the installation 04B is being launched and James gets a predictable endings good luck and by the way I have been sneaking one number throughout my series. Review before next chapter with suggestions or if you know the number that I have sneaked in (HINT: if you look at the number of aliens when lucky listed the initial amount that will give you a clue)_


End file.
